


The Next Level

by WillGrammer



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: And Jamie would tap that ;), Death Threats, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Long Shot, M/M, Noble Sanfino is a bisexual methhead, One Shot, Romance, alternative universe, gratitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrammer/pseuds/WillGrammer
Summary: An AU where Jamie kisses Noble instead of Bianca.(Like he should have...)





	The Next Level

“So, what was so important to call me out here on a work night?” Noble smirked into his glass of whiskey before his green eyes fell over Jamie's rather stern expression. It made him raise his brow before he stretched his left hand to rub the man's shoulder, feeling just how tense he was. 

“Ah, you know… just wanted to catch up before my big day tomorrow,” Jamie was fast to reply, the rubbing of his shoulder didn't catch him off guard considering how physical Noble were with his close friends and family. This was nothing he didn't expect. Especially when he got him worried already. 

“I'm glad you called, Jimmy. I missed you, didn't feel like waiting just to see you adjusting to your new position at work, either. I'm glad we're on the same page,” he laughed and hooked his hand around the undercover cop’s back in a friendly gesture, pulling him a bit closer and drawing a chuckle out of him as their glasses clashed together and cracked just a bit, earning the bartender’s complain. 

“Hey, guys, a little respect to the property is all I ask,” the man snarled and walked from the side of the bar towards the two of them, and Jamie was quick to feel the hostility in the air. 

Unfortunately, Noble was quicker to respond. 

“We are just having a good time. I haven't seen my friend for the last couple of days, why don't you give us a break, huh? I pay you for each drink I swallow down when I can actually break a bottle over your head and walk away. Easy as that. So why don't you walk away before you'll be in over your head?” the drop in Sanfino’s voice was giving both men chills. Even though Reagan knew the guy, he felt sick to his stomach with the threat he just made. 

He could almost picture the scene happening in his head, but he avoided that and simply pulled Noble back from his chair and stood to pull him to his feet with a quick glance to the bartender, who was dead silent. “Let's step outside, Noble, huh? Forget that guy. Just breathe,” the cop quickly reached into his pocket for his wallet and pulled a 50$ bill out, sliding it towards the bartender before Noble could say anything else, and walked away with him. 

“I was handling him, Jimmy,” Noble groaned out in annoyance and moved Jamie's hand away, burying his own in the pockets of his pants. His footsteps were loud when hitting the floor before he leaned against the outside wall, near the stairs. The light from the lamps outside was a bit brighter than the lights inside the bar. It made both Noble and Jamie seem like moving targets as the light shone over their clothes when they stood across from one another. 

“I understand he annoyed you, Noble. But two of his glasses cracked when you pulled me into that hug,” Jamie chuckled and shook his head, titling a bit to the side as he kept looking inside Noble's green eyes. He seemed to calm, and a smile stretched across his features. He was clearly amused. 

“I didn't even get to finish my drink. That's what I was so mad about,” He rubbed the edge of his nose before he heard Jamie hum at his words. “I honestly thought he was going to call the cops,” he laughed and heard Noble snort at that.  
“Yeah, right. The guy was practically a minute away from begging me to forgive him.” the Italian smirked and earned a surprised “oh” from the other man as he did. He smirked at him and raised a brow at his confidence before hearing Noble chuckling. He looked so cute when he did that. 

“I'm sorry, I fucked it up. Our sit-down.” he apologized a minute later. Jamie noted how sorry he looked now as his shoulders dropped and his eyes avoided looking directly at him for a moment, before he gave him a sad smile. 

“Don’t be,” he told him, running a hand through his short brown hair as he looked around, he smiled a little at Noble when their gazes met again. “It was too loud in there for me to thank you like I wanted, anyway,” he smiled wider to the way Noble's eyes widened in surprise. 

“You know you don't have to thank me, man… I should have restrained myself back there. I was just pissed that he disturbed us like he did. What were you going to thank me for, anyway?” Noble watched him with slight confusion before he sniffed at the cold breeze that waved between them. 

Jamie stepped closer, closing the distance between them as he did, earning an even more confused glance from Noble, but he didn't step back. No, he stood still when Jamie walked closer to him. Closer than he normally did, but it didn't seem to bother him. He would have walked back and said something if he was uncomfortable. 

“For getting me a job. You know how much it means to me. You really didn't have to do any of that,” He told him, watching the way his friend blushed so gently at the gratitude he showed him so suddenly. It was almost like he was comfortable in this situation. But Jamie couldn't tell yet. 

Noble's heartbeat fastened through his chest as Jamie stood close enough to be able and sniff the scent of his cologne. Their chests almost touching as they both remained still and shared a gaze, and he chuckled at how thankful the other was for the job arrangement he made for him. 

“There's no need to thank me, Jimmy. It's the least I can do for the man that saved my life,” he told him, feeling the blood in his veins boiling as he found himself getting lost in those ocean bright eyes the longer he looked at him. He was nervous, since he never really paid any attention to how bright Jimmy’s eyes actually were, and now that he did, he couldn't look away. 

“I'm… I'm glad I took the first dose. I'd do it again, in a heartbeat.” the criminal breathed out, swallowing while he kept a stern expression over his features, similar to the one Jimmy held earlier. 

Jamie froze when hearing these words leave Noble's mouth, feeling sweat trickling down his forehead and the back of his shirt before he quickly pulled Noble into a kiss, pressing their lips together gently despite how quickly he grasped the man's wide shoulders through his leather jacket. 

Noble didn't pull away. He only flinched before moving his lips against Reagan's, feeling his heart ready to burst through his chest as he did. It was a few more seconds before he could move at all, and when he did, he pulled Jamie closer, hooking his left hand around his neck to run his fingers through the back of his head, rubbing his scalp ever so gently as he did. 

‘’When did it get so warm around us?’’ he asked himself, enjoying the comforting heat they each provided for one another when they held each other so closely. It was romantic, really. 

Jamie relaxed at their mutual desire to continue the kiss and wondered if he was doing it to gain Noble's trust all the further, but he suspected that. No. He really enjoyed the clash of his lips against Noble's. And that… scared him. Because he wasn't supposed to get attached to the man, but he did. 

It didn't matter. Not right now. Not when they held each other close and refused to let go; not when the man admitted he would have willingly overdose again if it meant sparing him from the danger, even though neither of them knew what was about to happen that night. 

Noble's gratitude towards his best friend’s, Jimmy, was his greatness weakness, yes, but Jamie Reagan's weakness, was Noble Sanfino. 

And that was all Jamie thought about as they were about to expand their friendship into something more. Something… beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this one-shot came to me last night in bed, I'm so happy I actually acted upon it and wrote it! I hope you enjoyed reading! I missed Joble so much and I wasn't sure if this AU has been done yet, so... There Yah Have It. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Please kudos and comment down below your thoughts, it motivates me to keep writing, and it means a lot to me when people actually share their opinions and feelings over something I wrote. 
> 
> Until next time, as always,
> 
> -Alex.


End file.
